1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure, an exhaust gas purifying apparatus and a method for manufacturing the honeycomb structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Exhaust gases discharged from conventional internal combustion engines such as a diesel engine contain particulate matter (hereinafter, also referred to as PM). In recent years, the PM has raised serious problems because it is harmful to the environment and the human body.
For this reason, various honeycomb filters such as a honeycomb filter including a porous ceramic honeycomb structure have been proposed as filters that capture PM in exhaust gases and purify the exhaust gases.
As such a honeycomb structure, JP-A 2001-162121 discloses a honeycomb structure in which a plurality of filters including a porous ceramic sintered body are integrated by bonding peripheral faces of the filters with one another with a sealing material layer interposed therebetween.
The contents of JP-A 2001-162121 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.